Yui the Sword Fighter
by AnimeDrummer
Summary: Yui wonders what it's like to be able to face danger head on like her parents and their friends. She's done it once before, but she wants to able to find courage in her own way.


This is an SAO story I've had in mind for some time. Kirito and co. will be featured, but it's centered around Yui. Suddenly, being a Navigation Pixie isn't enough for her, she wants to know what it's like to be on the front lines and fight the way her parents always do. Join Yui on her latest adventure as she travels the lands of Alfheim in search of her own strength with help from some of the others. This is set before Phantom Bullet.

It was another ordinary day in Alfheim. A young girl by the name of Yui, daughter of Asuna Yuki and Kazuto Kirigaya, was awoken by her dad's virtual alarm. The young girl nearly struggled to get out of bed, but was surprised by the visitor in her room.

The girl looked around, eyes half opened, to see a black outfit. Yui was surprised to see it was in fact Kirito.

"Mornin', Yui." he said.

He then heard her adorable yawn before she leaped toward him, being encircled in a hug. "Morning, Daddy."

Yui was always cheerful when it was just their small family of three. And she looked around, wondering where Asuna could be.

"If you're worried about your mom, she's in the other room." said Kirito.

Asuna came in. "Correction, I'm right here, and yes, before anyone asks, our breakfast should be ready by now." Asuna appeared. "We don't usually dive in this early. We figured we'd have a family breakfast. Surprise, Yui!"

Before she knew it, Yui was in a midair hug by Asuna just like the first they were together in SAO. "Mommy, it's nice to see you, too, but you're hugging too tight."

The Undine blinked a few times not realizing it. It had been some time the three of them were alone. "We should hurry and eat, we have some great news."

After breakfast, the black clad virtual savior made his announcement. "So, Yui, now that our friends we rescued from SAO have decided to stay in this game, we'll all be spending more time together. Between cram school and ALO, you don't have to worry."

"Why's that?" the young girl seemed concerned.

"That means you won't be so lonely. Even if we're with the others, it'll always be the three of us, just like last time." said Asuna.

A small tear ran down. Yui was excited to hear the amazing news from her parents. She missed them since SAO was cleared, and she felt less lonely after Kirito defeated Oberon and the SAO survivors who were stuck in ALO were freed. "That _is_ great." she hugged both of them.

"Well, there's still time before the others arrive, how about we look around?" Kirito asked.

"You sure about that?" Asuna wondered.

"There'll be plenty of time. Besides, it's been only a few days in SAO that only the three of us were together. There's this Spriggan village I also wanna check out, maybe find some new illusions to use."

"Come to think of it, I do have to pick up a few things for Lisbeth so she can finish the mods on my rapier. Let's head out. I'll go tell Yui."

For the first time in a while, Yui felt closer than ever to Kirito and Asuna. Her smile was just what they needed. Before they knew it, they were on there way, and Yui returned to sprite size. The three came across where Asuna mentioned she had to get a few things.

"Okay, hopefully by this time tomorrow, my blade will be great again." said Asuna. "Say, Kirito, where is this village you were talking about?"

"Check it out, it's right there. Almost everyone dressed in black like me. I figured they were also Spriggans." Kirito seemed tense. "I don't think Yui and I told you, but when we first came to ALO and joined up with Leafa, there was a moment in the Legrue Corridor."

"It's about that spell I suggested, isn't it?" Yui asked.

"I feel like if I managed that, then maybe I can use other, more similar metamorphosis spells. That's one reason I came here."

"And I heard Spriggans have treasure hunting spells." the Undine added.

"That, too. Besides, it couldn't hurt." The black-clad fighter sprinted ahead.

"Kirito. Ugh, he'll never change. But I guess that's a good thing. You know how your dad gets, am I right?"

"We should see where he's going." Yui flies off in the same direction with Asuna close-by. " _If only I could do the things they can. I know Daddy's had more than his fair share of opponents. Fighting Eugene and Oberon when we first got here, and I know he was incredibly strong before that. Not to mention, Mommy's really fast and nothing seems to scare her. If only I could for once be on the front lines like the others. If I was as brave as they were, somehow._ "

I think this story's off to a good start. Here's something knew I started doing. Question of the day(QTD). This way I hope to hear more from my readers. Today's question is... How would it feel having a daughter like Yui? Leave your answers in the reviews. Peace out everybody!


End file.
